unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spore
's Spore Creation. Kill it with Cheese.]] Spore is some random shame by a few random people and ruined by evil people. It was made in 2008 by a hippie in disguise as a president who then suggested the idea to people and they started making the game. It was about to be a huge sucess till a ton of evil people came in and bribed them with Undollars. The evil people then changed the game into some sort of thing,but it was close enough to the original. N00bs protest saying they want the original.But this thing is abandoned, nothing will happen. Making stuff Usually most people first create some random stuff after they have gotten there greedy hands on the game most people usually now-a-days make horrible creations such as stuff Wikia doesn't like, random wolves, poop and other stuff no one wants. At first, people had some brilliant idea for stuff they created various creatures that were interesting and cool but now no one has any ideas and are dumb. Story Wow,stuff can have a story? Anyways,you can decide if its a good idea to play the story or not,but to unlock some stuff,you have to. The story starts off in Cell Stage which is one of the most boring things. But first,you must name your creature and your planet and then watch a interesting cutscene. You must go around eating meat or plants depending if you chose to be a hardcore player or a normal player. You must avoid being killed by other stuff. You just rince and repeat is this stage:eat and avoid stuff. Creature Stage In this stage, you finally leave boring ocean and go to land. This is the 2nd most entertaining stage. YOu go around collect parts kill stuff make allies with stuff and basically get strong. This stage is alot longer then cell stage and quite fun to play around in. You change nests twice in this stage,which sometimes can actually make you feel emotional saying goodbye to your first mother and moving on.basically this stage is repreasenting a quick version of life but wth no tools houses and stuff,just nests as your home. Tribe Stage In this stage,you basically turn into some sort of weird caveman and start beating up random animals and destroying trees for food. You also have enemies and allies again and you control multiple clones of yourself but its hard to control them sometimes. The camera is also evil in this stage,I think the Teletubbies put some evil gas in it. Anyways, Your enemies are SUPER annoying,but not as annoying as the stupid bandit creature who steals food and he apparently only targets you. To make allies you have to somehow get some stuff to blow into and shake,then just press a few buttons and now you have an ally. To kill enemies,you must get some fire,torchs and dangerous stuff, then blow up the tribes hut. You basically keep doing this stuff until you get to the next stage. Civilisation Stage This stage is also called the Civ Stage because that's a lot shorter. Your tribe suddenly grows to a large city with a town hall and vehicles. Then other cities appear and you have to shoot at them with your vehicles if you want to be very aggressive, convert them to whatever religion you are with your vehicles if you want to be a religious guy, and drive your vehicles with spice to the other town and back to yours and over and over again to buy it and become an economic guy. Then 9 more cities appear and when you're done, Civ Stage is over. Space Stage Space Stage is the last stage of Spore, which is the longest of them all because it actually never ends. Your creature gets a spaceship and if you don't have the expansion, you're basically locked inside and can only see the outside world with some glowy hologram that looks like you and walks through rocks, but can't swim. When you finally leave your boring homeworld, you have to use your scanning beam on a shipwreck with some skeletons that conveniently crashed on a nearby planet. Then you can leave your star system and explore the space. Then you meet other space creatures and their empires and you can do missions for them, or give them gifts, or blow up their worthless planets with Planet Busters. Meanwhile, you hear things about the 'Grox', which are cyborg creatures with a huge territory around the galaxy's core. When you go to the core, you meet the Grox, which are very mean and look sorta cute. You can go to the Core and find a spaceship from another shame, The Sims, there which is called Steve and gives you a super overpowered tool that makes another planet a utopia with plants and animals included. But you can only do that stuff 42 times.Category:Magical beings Category:Creatures Category:Stuff Category:Shames Category:Decent